


Serial Games

by Zombbean



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Coping mechanism, F/M, Horror, Knife Play, Outside Sex, Planned Sex, Predator/Prey, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied voyuerism, questionable concent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombbean/pseuds/Zombbean
Summary: A collection of one shots for Welcome to the Game. A majority will be of the Breather, though I'm not sure how many one shots I'm going to do. Suggestions are appreciated [like a theme] but I refuse to do the Doll Maker so please don't ask!





	Serial Games

**Author's Note:**

> When you make your way through Cracklist, you stumble across an interesting proposition. Consent to the rules of a game, and you have a chance to win $10,000 if you win! But the rules of the game are a lot darker than the deep web lets on...

If you were completely honest with yourself the whole thing started off as a huge joke. Surfing the web with your best friend, you’d just got done doing the 50/50 reddit challenge and had moved onward to checking out just what people were doing on Craigslist and what they had to offer.

Tilting back a bit in your swivel chair, you let your arms dangle a moment before letting out a yawn. It was getting late, and you weren’t sure how much longer you’d be able to shitpost and joke if you were honest. It was already pushing towards 2am. 

It took a moment to realize your dear friend was already passed out,“Hey, wake up,” you gave her arm a light shake.

“Huh? What?” she woke a bit startled by the sudden jostle.

“If you’re sleepy, go to bed- I don’t need a recreation of niagara falls coming from my desk,” you smiled.

This earned a _‘hardy, harr…’_ from the sleepy woman, who shook her head and slapped her cheeks a bit to wake up, “We’ve been at this all day dude, maybe we should turn in for the night?”

Giving a shrug, your eyes returned their attention to the screen, scrolling through vast amounts of text and- to be honest- some quite disturbing requests and sales. You even recalled someone was selling ‘long pig’, but you were sure that had to be a joke… no one actually sold human flesh on the internet… right?

“Well, I’m turning in for the night yo, you stay up and do your thing, or whatever it is you do- cause it sure as hell isn’t sleep,” your roommate replied, before giving a wave and turning around to head off to bed.

It was true. You did suffer from some serious insomnia. Perhaps that’s what led you to surf the internet at odd hours of the night, desperate for something interesting to catch your attention. The only thing worse than lack of sleep, was an increased sense of boredom.

“Mwrow?” you halted your search of the internet to peer down and see your roommates cat looking up at you with big green orbs, black tail swishing lightly behind him.

“What? What is it?,” using your most playful voice you spoke to the adorable ball of fur, “Did your mean old owner forget to feed you again? Did she? Hmm?”

Sliding up from your seat you made your way to the kitchen, an excited meowing kitty behind you.

“Aww… she didn’t forget about you buddy, it’s my bad- I said I’d feed ya today, so hold up and I’ll give you a treat for being such a good boy!” the meows continued on as you opened the can of wet food and bega clinking the metal container against the plate.

A few moments later the sounds of meowing were halted by the sounds of a very happy, hungry kitty chowing down on his meal. Shaking your head, you took a moment to stretch a bit more, as you hadn’t really been out of your chair all day. You worked from home so there wasn’t really a need to get around much unless you were hungry, or had other little tasks to perform around the house.

“Might as well grab something to drink while I’m up, right buddy?” the small cat continued to eat his food, “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes you should!’ alrighty pal?”

You stopped a moment listening to the television in your room blaring a bit too loud, “Shit! I forgot I left it on… I hope the roomie isn’t mad!”

Rushing into your room, you fumbled around to find the remote to no avail- it was one of those TVs that for some god forsaken reason was made without an external off button. Clicking on your light you continued your search as the news played in the background.

_“There have been several reports of missing persons, and kidnappings in the local area- the highest it’s been in recent years. On Top of that, there have also been reports of a serial killer on the loose! So be sure to lock those windows and doors folks, don’t want the boogeyman sneaking into your home tonight! From eye witness reports, the killer has no distinguishable features, and none have been able to make out a face to get an accurate description- so it’s best to play it safe and-”_

You clicked off the television before he could finish, “Uggh, I don’t wanna hear about anymore of that bullshit…” you grumbled to yourself as you tossed the remote back onto the nightstand, and walking back into the kitchen.

It didn’t take long for you to grab your favorite drink and wind up back in your chair, giving your beverage a sip before settling the cup on a cozy, so as not to get your desk wet.

“Now, where were we?” you mused, looking over the screen of your computer, looking at yet more of the odd little posts.

After flipping through another couple pages, you stopped, eyes lingering on one post for a while longer- the title: “Are you bored?” it was dated at just a few minutes prior.

To be honest, you actually were. As entertaining as surfing the web was earlier today, with each surprising bit of information you seemed to dive a little bit further away from what could catch your attention. So without much thought, you clicked on the title, and continued to read.

_Looking for someone who’s not afraid to try something new. Someone willing to go all out to quench their thirst for an exhilarating experience. When you agree to this experience, you will be known as the ‘player’ in this fun little game we have planned out. I will forwarn you, if you contact me you automatically agree to the terms- you will be subjected to some minor physical discomfort, video recording, and possible sexual encounters may occur. However, that’s not to say you won’t be compensated for your time, for if you can beat this game we have in store for you? You will be rewarded with $10,000 cash._

_So what do you say? Interested? If so simply contact the email provided below._

_‘Holy shit ten grand!?’_ you couldn’t believe what you’d just read- actually, you didn’t believe what you’d just read… you needed some serious proof to agree to to something so stupid.

Taking a moment to collect yourself, you looked over the wanted article again. 

You’d be promised ten grand in cash… but you would be recorded? Recorded for what? It seemed as though there would be the possibility of sexual or physical injury… but how bad would it be? Was… this a porn company reaching out to the public? It sounded really shady…

But all the same your heart was thumping in your chest, _‘Do it… do it do it do it!’_ you felt as though you were arguing with some unknown force.

Shaking your head you looked at the screen before shrugging, ‘Hell why not… I can always answer them by mail and if it’s a scam, the worst that happens is I get hacked and call up one of the local hacker dudes to fix it,’

With bated breath, you wrote out your email, stating your name, your interest in the… job? If you could call it that, and what else you needed to know in order to participate in the whole thing, before sending off the email, and shutting down your computer.

“Mwrow?” a friendly chirp from a now full kitty broke the thoughts buzzing in your head.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s time for bed Buddy,” you took in a deep breather as you realized exactly what you’d just done- but it was too late now- all you could do was sleep on it.

=============================================

You had been dead asleep- that is until you’re dear friend so graciously opened your curtains and blinded you through your eyelids.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?” you could hear the anger in her voice but for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to care or acknowledge it over the feeling of your pounding headache caused by the infernal sun.

“Ughhh, shut the curtainnnnsssss,” you growled, turning over and burying your face into the pillows to make the throb hurt, “I was up late last night you dick! You don’t see me waking you up after working a 3rd shift…”

“Umm, I would kinda hope you would given the fucking circumstances of the situation!” as soon as she finished you felt a small box shaped object tossed onto your butt.

With a jolt, you twisted over, and felt the package slide down your rump, and onto the bed- it was pure black, with a white skull on top, with no sender on the packaging- only your address and name.

“What’re you freakin’ out about, it’s just a package?” there was a bit of sarcasm to your voice as you grabbed the box and turned it over in your hands.

“Dude! You know damn well what that symbol is! It’s been all over the news!” there was a slight panic in her tone, as she motioned to the package.

Looking over it once more, the sleepiness of your morning was replaced with a sudden cold pit of dread within your stomach. You knew exactly what this was. How couldn’t you? It was one of those deep web packages.

“Look, I didn’t search ANYTHING on the deep web dude!” you defended yourself, dropping the package and putting both hands in the air.

“Uggh, you idiot! How far onto Redbit, and Crackslist did you GO last night!? I told you not to search too deep! Fucking hell, what if they hacked your computer and we’re bugged, or worse!?” she was pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands on her arms, noticeable goose skin tingling over her.

“Now look, first off I’m not an idiot, second off I didn’t visit any deep web sites, and third… if anyone I’ll be the one getting into trouble, not you,” defending yourself, and reassuring someone wasn’t all that easy to begin with, and now you could practically feel the small drips of fear etch up your spine at the realisation that you royally fucked up.

“L-look, what exactly did you do after I went to bed last night? Gimme deets, I can’t… I can’t help, or figure anything out without deets,” she looked genuinely worried, but it was obvious that she wanted to fix whatever happened.

“Okay, okay… basically what happened is this- I got up, fed your cat, got a drink, then wound up back in my chair surfing Crackslist, and when I refreshed the page I saw… this new posting-,” you stopped, choking on words as you realized how stupid this sounded, and just how bad the situation was becoming.

“You didn’t-,” you could see the other’s eyes getting wide at the thought of you actually doing something so stupid.

“I… did, I answered an ad on Crackslist- but-!!! I didn’t expect an answer back like this! A- And if I win the challenge then I get 10 grande!,” you tried to defend yourself once more.

“Fucking- a challenge!? What god damned challenge!? What the hell did you sign up for?!,” her hands were now balled into fists, grabbing fists fulls of her own hair as she turned around, and let out an exasperated sigh- and then turning back towards you, opened and shut her mouth without an idea of what to say.

“Dude, it’s fine, I got this- all I gotta do is-,” but you were cut off by that one thing she always did when she was upset with you- holding up a single finger to hold your words.

“I don’t wanna hear it- we should just call the police and be done with it,” she groaned.

“Yeah, but here’s the thing, I’m kinda worried I’ll be jailed for prostitution if you do that,” you piped up a bit, picking the box backup and starting to peel away the tape.

Opening her mouth she shut it again, you knew she wanted to ask ‘why? What the hell? What the fuck?’ But she’d just said she didn’t want to know, and instead sat down on the edge of the bed, “Fine… you know what? Fine, what’s in the damn box. Open it, I think I deserve to know at least that fucking much,”

“Alrighty then,” you mused, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, then tugging off the solid black tape from the small box.

Inside was a letter, five grand in cash, and a small button shaped object.

“You weren’t kidding…” your roomie looked from you to the cash in the box, “So… wait… how do they know you won’t just take the money and run with it?”

“Well, I’m sure this letter is going to tell me exactly why so… why don’t we just read the damn thing and get it over with?” you grimaced, looping a thumb under the slightly open letter and tugging on it until it tore open, and revealed the letter inside.

_Good evening, this is a letter to confirm our agreement. I received your message about this particular game we’re going to play. I have given you the first half of the money for our game- win and you receive the other half. Lose? And… well… our audience gets what they came to see. You see we have an interesting set of people waiting on the edge of their seats to see what you’ll do. Oh, and also I’ll let you know this- I know everything about you. Your information was simple to get ahold of- so long as you play your part, and stick to your agreement to this little game? It’ll stay between us. In the meantime, keep hold of that small chip I’ve sent with this box- it’s an essential part of our little game, and remember- you agreed to this.  
Sincerely, A._

“Whoever this A guy is, is royally fucked up,” you could feel your friend shaking next to you, the heat of her anger radiating.

“Hey, hey… listen, calm down- I’ll just do what he says, play the game, and when it’s all said and done? We’ll have ten grand for us to go do something stupid later!” you chimed.

“I think you’ve done enough stupid for the two of us to last a lifetime…,” there was bitterness to her tone.

You felt your smile fall as you nodded in agreement, “I know but… can you at least PRETEND to be okay with this? I’m gonna need all the mental preparation I can get,” 

============================================

“Thanks for the food!” you called out to the cashier as you made your way out the door of MccyBurgers.

The fast food joint wasn’t that far from your home to be honest so you weren’t to bummed about walking. Your roomies car had a flat tire, and you were more than willing to lend her yours for the night- after all working 3rds was rough.

Shoveling a few fries into your mouth, you looked both ways before doing a short sprint across the middle of the street and onto the sidewalk. It wasn’t too bad living on the outskirts of town since it meant that traffic was always super slow. 

Eating the last few fries in the box, yout folded the container and tucked it into your pocket, flinching a small bit when your fingers ran over the small button like object in your pocket. Oddly cold all the time, and easy to lose, you decided it would be best to just keep it there. You worried about accidentally washing it… would that break the rules of whatever game you were playing if it did get washed? When was the game supposed to start anyway?

You made a face as your heart began to pound- it had been nearly a week since you’d received the package… what if it was all some joke? Then again, the money you got was sure as hell real… That was how you bought your french fries.

Pulling your hands out of your pockets, you swung them back and forth to make noise and distract yourself, focusing on the rough swishing of palms on fabric. A few moments later you felt a lot better.

You felt your pocket vibrate.

“Hmm?” you stopped, pulling your cell from your pocket-, “Unknown caller huh? Not answering it…” 

Putting the cell away, you’d no more than walked a few more feet before you got a phone call once again- same unknown caller message scrawled across the screen.

“Damnit…” you growled, clicking the ignore button once again, and slipping into the woods near your home.

Going through the woods sounds like a dumb decision, until you consider the way around took an hour, while just going through the small woods was five minutes, maybe ten if you took your time.

You were about two minutes into your walk, when the phone call went off again. With an agitated growl, you reached into your pocket, pulled out the phone, and say the Unknown Caller once again, “Son of a bitch, I said I’m not answering!”

“Maybe you should, hehehe!” you froze at the sound of that raspy voice, a cold chilling terror shooting up your spine.

You didn’t even turn to see the face of whom was speaking to you- you just ran.

“Hahaha! YES! RUN! RUN LITTLE RABBIT!” you could hear the raspy man’s voice echo through the woods.

Feet flying over what felt like nothing, you swung your arms around brambles and tree limbs- forgetting your path, “Shit shit shit! I gotta get home! Get inside, and hide!” you cursed to yourself.

Footsteps. You could hear pounding through the crackles of branches and leaves where you’d previously been. That raspy voiced man was chasing you.

Feeling your heartbeat through your rib cage, you jumped down the rocks hillside and slid down the muddy slope, grounding yourself next to the small ravene. Your ankles ached from the fall, and your lungs were tight, but your fight or flight instincts kept you going. Deep gulping breaths flooded your lungs as you ran further into the woods, the darkness starting to overtake any streetlight that was there.

You’d taken a wrong turn somewhere. Somewhere in your flight, you’d dove in a different direction, and now you were losing your ability to see into the darkness- and pulling out your phone wasn’t an option. That raspy voiced man would see you in a heartbeat.

From what you could tell it was taking him a while to catch up, as the slope had stalled him a short while. Your legs were giving out fast though, you needed to hide…

Seeing a low hanging willow tree, you bolted to the safety of its branches, the arms of it dipping in just the right way to hide you from sight. Taking your last few deep breaths you placed your hand over your mouth and tried to breath slowly, not wanting to give away your position.

Crouching down, you tucked your knees in to make yourself as small as possible, desperate to hide away from any kind of light or movement.

A few moments later you heard the sound of crunching leaves, and heavy steps- heavy breathing following- much like an animal that was trying to find its prey.

**THUNK THUNK THUNK!**

_‘Shut up!’_ you think to your beating heart- loud enough in your ears that you swear the man can hear it.

But he stills, and continues his breathing- as if catching his wind himself. 

By this point your holding back your tears, and worried cries. He’s so close that if he finds you it’s all over, and through the darkness you can catch the glimpse of something in the moonlight- a blade.

‘He’s got a knife…!’ you think to yourself, as a wave of nausea washes over you, and you think, ‘He’s going to gut me…!’

Soon those footsteps start again, and they die down into nothingness in the dark. You calm your beating heart, and your breaths slow down as well- is everything safe again? You wonder but your body doesn’t move, as if it feels the safest place is in these woods beneath an old willow tree.

Several more minutes pass and still silence. You need to get home. You need to phone the police. You need to get away. You need to hide. You don’t want to die.

With weakened legs, you stand upright, and turn back towards whence you came, a feeling of dread washed over you anew. You need to run- says your head- you need to hide!

One foot begins to move, and then the other, one… two… one… two… before you know it you're in full sprint again, choking on the breath in the back of your throat as you can vaguely see the light from your little country house. You feel relieved sobs rush out of you, but before you can reach the door you feel something sharp hit your arm, and you topple to the ground in shock.

“Shit!” you scream out as a pool of deep crimson stains your jacket, and seeps through your fingers, the shock keeping you from preparing for what happens next.

“Run, run, run little rabbit through the woods, it goes, unbeknownst to she, the wolfs hungry belly knows~,” it was the same gravely voice from the woods- and it didn’t sound winded at all.

“No get away!” you scream as you try to crawl back up and run, only to have a rough hand grasp you around the throat and pin you to a tree, the blade dancing in the light from your home- dangerously close to your neck.

“Shhh… shhh shhhh shhhhhh, people are… heheh…. They’re watching you know….?” he chuckles through wild wide eyes, a muddy brown staring into yours.

You had to stop yourself from panicking and screaming as you thought to yourself, ‘People were watching? People were… oh…. OH!’

As the man pressed himself hard against you, his breath glazed your neck, “Remember…. Be… convincing… hehehe!”

Convincing? So… were you not going to die? Was he not going to cut you into tiny ribbons? Cause the stab he inflicted sure felt like he was.

“You lose, sweet little rabbit~” he growls, and you can feel your legs give way- this was apart of the game you agreed to.

The game that involved being physically, and sexually used. Was this some… sort of chase porn? You expected to get fucked royally in some way but-

Your thoughts were cut short as you were shoved down onto the ground, the rocks, and twigs of the forest digging into your back, “Come now little rabbit… this is no fun… no fun at all~,”

Your eyes flickered to the knife in his hand once more, and you felt a sickening arousal churn in your stomach. Were…. Were you turned on by this? The thought of being hunted in the woods and captured? The thought of being railed if you failed to escape.

Regardless, you guessed the game would end in death if you didn’t escape, but it was hard to move with hungry eyes staring you down, “I said… RUN little bunny~!”

As if invisible chains were released, you continued your run once more into the woods, one hand squeezed tightly around your bleeding wound. You honestly didn’t know how far you could run without bleeding out- and yet still the thought was highly erotic. 

You had to think… was that advertisement set out specifically for you? Had someone been watching your searches before you’d ever found that odd little ad? 

This Mr.A seemed to know a lot more about you than he cared to admit.

Again you were tripped into the brambles and rocks, having a bald man stand over you, and cackling like he’d just heard the funniest joke, “Peek-a-boo little rabbit…! What’s wrong? Did you fall down~?”

You gasped out, squeezing your arm a but tighter as his bladed hand let the tip of his weapon lace under your chin. You held your breath- was this it? Was this where you bit it? Was it not enough?

“I can’t… Can’t run anymore…” you were panting unsure of how long you actually managed to avoid the killer before being caught.

“Aww, poor little bunny…. All tired out… well… too bad, the big bad wolf is going to have more running for this little rabbit to do!” he seemed desperate, not even trying to hide his excitement as he pressed that bladed hand down on your chest, and threatened to squeeze the life out of your chest, “Hands up bunny rabbit…”

Obeying, you let your hands rest on either side of your head, heart continuing to pound in your chest- it was hard to imagine how you ended up like this… how you AGREED to this. You kept telling yourself it’s for the money, that it’s a lot of money…

The glimmer of the blade seems to etch itself in the darkness, hooking under your shirt and slicing through it like paper, exposing the cold air to your stomach and shoulders. You shudder, but you keep quiet, biting your lip as you do so. The masked man was a complete stranger and yet…

Your thoughts were swarming, ‘No it’s for the money, it’s part of the game. I’m not sick… I’m not… I’m not one of those people with a weird fetish like this… I…’

You can’t make out his face… but he bends down and gives a sharp bite, but not enough to break the skin- was it through his mask? You couldn’t tell…

Maybe… you DID want this. That person on the internet, he knew you were bored and he used that to lure you into some sick porn- porn you didn’t even know you enjoyed. He probably dealt with people like you on a regular basis- that’s how he knew what you wanted.

“F-fuck…!” you gasp as the blade dips slightly into your skin to tear away at front of your bra, exposing perked nipples and warm, sweaty flesh. 

“Tsk… tsk… tsk… such naughty words for a sweet rabbit… how about… silence?” the masked man teased, wrapping a single hand around your throat.

He knew exactly how to do it too, making the blood rush to your face as he began to choke the life from your very being, a separate hand shoving it’s way into your jeans and sliding through soaked lips, rough digits pressing wildly against your swollen clit.

“Oh? What’s this… excited to see me?” he purred, squeezing a little tighter.

You felt as though your head would explode from the pressure, but you wanted more, wanted every bit of you to ache by the time he was done. You needed more.

“F-f-fu…” you couldn’t get any words out with how tightly he squeezed.

You could feel your legs begin to shake and quiver with the pumping of his fingers into your slick hole and against your throbbing clit, but this was quickly solved as he wrenched your legs apart with his, pressing his body firmly between your legs- to feel a throbbing cock. 

God you wanted it so bad by this point, and you struggled, hands desperately pawing at his arm to tell him, but it fell on deaf ears. Just when you threatened to black out, you felt him release your throat and cold air fill your lungs, all the while your body racked with the most intense orgasm you’d ever had in your life.

You watched as he slid his fingers from your pants, and rose his hand up to his face, as if to debate on what exactly he wanted to do with it. You swore you could see a smile building beneath that mask-

“Such a dirty little thing you are… my turn!” he growled.

You had no time to react as he gripped your hands and held them above your head, and subconsciously you attempted to break free, bucking beneath him- a quick hit of his blades hilt to your side stopped all squirming however. You froze, that small bit of terror crawling back, as dangerous eyes dared you to move.

After what felt like an eternity, his eyes looked over you eagerly.

And you were ready.

Keeping still, you felt the shuffle of clothing at your inner thighs, and a slightly sharp pain. Then the sound of tearing fabric. He was ripping through your clothes with ease. In three fluid, slow strokes, your full front was exposed to the air. 

You could feel your thighs sting with the fresh cuts, and your body shudder against the warmth of him. He leaned in over you, taking a deep breath of you, “Such a sweet smell…. So sweet little rabbit…” he teased.

There was silence in the wind as his crushing weight pinned you down, the sound of over eager fingers pulling at his front- fumbling with his sweatpants. It didn’t take long to feel that thick cock place itself firmly over your cunt, and rub lightly, soaking himself in your scent. 

“Such a sweet, smell… a good smell… I’ll keep your scent… will you keep mine?” he gave a rumble in your ear, and you felt yourself buck into him- to anyone else it seemed like resistance, but between the two of you it was a game of who would break first.

“Fuck… just do it already!” you begged, the heat of your core too much for you to handle anymore.

“Hehehe! Alright then!” he purred, taking his cock, and pressing inside. 

At first his thrusts were quick, and shallow, bringing forth a sting, that made your eyes burn, and an unpleasant ache. But like hell did it last like that for long- soon the thrusts were deep, and you could feel yourself being filled with each rhythmic slap of his skin against yours. 

You wanted to keep up the act, stuck between the moment of feeling good and wanting to win the money, but the two lines were beginning to blurr, and soon you faded into a moaning mess of wet skin smacking one another. 

**THUNK!**

You jumped tightening around the other as a sharp inhale escaped his mouth. He’d driven his knife into the ground next to your head to gain a better grasp and your tightening walls had nearly caved him.

“Naughty naughty little rabbit… now the wolf will have his way!” he hissed, gripping a leg and lifting it up so shove himself even further into your core. 

Your moans became screams on the ears of viewers- watching from around the world for all you knew. Your racing heart, and thumping orgasms just another small flicker in the silent night. You were greedy wanting more, and more. You wanted to suck his cock dry, until he collapsed of a rippling orgasm.

But you knew better- you couldn’t play the game that way.

Thich digits curled into the meat of your leg, as you felt a wet spot on your leg where the brambles cat cut into you earlier, the red stains on the white of his mask intoxicating. The heat of his breath managing to snake it’s way through the masks thin fabric-

“Scream little bunny! Scream and I may let you live!” he followed after with a cackle, and a rough thrust, which brought you over the edge, your screams drowning out the silence of the forest.

If anyone heard you they either didn’t care of were too afraid to react.

You felt another richeting orgasm overtake you as your fluids poured over ripped fabric. You were begging him to stop with tears in your eyes, the intensity too much to handle- you had to stop, no more- just… no more!

With another squeeze around your throat, he slammed his hips into yours, his body shaking and convulsing with the ache of his orgasm. Sweat poured over half lidded eyes, as the other looked towards the empty trees of the forest, and then back to you.

“Little rabbit won the game it seems~ The audience is pleased!” the masked man chuckled, before removing himself from inside you, “Such a good little bunny you are, so sweet and tight… maybe… we could use you for something else! Something just as fun?”

He sounded serious- and excited- you couldn’t help but wonder where he managed to get all that energy? Regardless… you were sore, aching and bleeding- his knife wounds were nothing to laugh at…

“Ahh… yes… my poor little rabbit… had to deal with the wolf’s teeth didn’t she? Hehehe! No matter, it’s good… the wolf will clean you up- for now just…. Sleep,” he mumbled leaning down and giving another sharp bite through that mask.

With a swift movement of his hand, you smelled something oddly sweet.

===================================================

You woke in your bed, a bit dazed as sunlight poured in from the outside. Groaning, you turned over to look at your alarm clock- which read 10:33 am.

Turning back over you tried to process what had happened the night previous, your thoughts a jumble. What had-

And then it struck you- like a freight train. You’d played apart of a dangerous game last night- and won. You managed to beat a game that could have ended with you dead or worse- and the worst part of the whole thing? You enjoyed it.

Jolting up, you winced, looking down at your arm which held nicely done bandages. You were also surprised to find yourself in one of your tanktops, and short bottoms- which is more than you could have asked for. As a matter of fact… all your wounds had been tended to…

Scooting to the edge of the bed you noticed a small black box sitted at the edge. Grasping it, you looked inside, to find the other half of the ten grand and a letter.

_‘Congratulations on winning the game. The spectators were more than pleased with your performance- inside this box I have supplied you with the remaining money owed.  
A._

You looked stunned at the letter.

Setting it down, you then noticed another letter- one with rather familiar looking crimson stains on the paper. Scrawled in the sloppiest handwriting you’d ever seen it read-

_‘I had fun with my little rabbit! I hope to see you again~ Perhaps we can walk into the realm of pleasures, and out of the pain of reality once more? I’m sure there will be more jobs for you in the future!’  
-B._

You smiled a bit to yourself, the thought of seeing the man a bit more than enticing to say the least. Another game of cat and mouse sounded exciting actually. You did hope to see him again…

_Wait…_

As if it struck a chord, you realized- this wasn’t a one time job. There was a very strong possibility that there were many more jobs to come, and you just signed up for them all.


End file.
